Loose Yourself
by totheedgeofthesea
Summary: Codena, Summery inside. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**You all know I love writing Au. So here is another story, I've decided to chunk the whole wait to not start a new story till summer break starts up again out the window, because I have just been getting this huge urge to start a new story since Hero is doing a great job.**

**Yes the age and time will be off… By a lot… But get over it. You'll love this… I hope….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. Though like you all know I wish I did..**

**Song for the story: Lose yourself- Eminem**

**Pairing: Codena**

**Summary: Cody isn't the bad ass in school, but he's no pussy either. He keeps to himself as best as he can, he has two good friends, Ted and Evan. The school they attend isn't the best school for someone who can't keep themselves to be going to. A lot of crime and drug related events take place at this school. Cody and his two friends are a few of the lesser people who refuse to get into those kind of things.**

**John Cena isn't the most popular kid in the school but he makes himself known. He's had his eye on the small Cody ever since the boy started his freshman year when John was in his junior. This is his last year in the hell hole and he plans on making it his best. He's managed to avoid gangs, drugs and murder. And believe you me that isn't easy to do at Carson High. He has three good friends and he keeps it that way. Randy, Mike and Jake.**

Cody was having the kind of day that made him want to curl up under a rock and suck his thumb like a new born baby. His eyes ached from lack of sleep. He didn't exactly live in the safest of areas and his parents were out late last night doing only god knows what. He walked slowly towards the large chained doubled doors of his high school. He had two minutes to get to class. He smiled half-heartedly to the guard who stood watch. "Hey Carl."

"Hey Cody, you have one minute." Carl unchained the doors for Cody and the younger man was instantly zooming down the hall, he came to a screeching halt as he burst through the classroom door just as the bell rang.

"Hey Mrs. Cox." Cody gave his best apology for being late and made his way silently to his chair in the middle of the class room.

"Good morning Mr. Runnels." The class laughed as Cody blushed softly and slid into his chair. He placed his binder, a binder that was losing all of its weight distribution. It had completely fallen apart, papers springing out from the side and top. And it was only the second week of school. Hello sophomore year.

He pulled out a pen from his pocket and a crumpled piece of paper from his binder and began to scribble down the meaningless notes that his World History teacher had written on the chalk board. The school didn't have enough money for every class room to have a nice wash board and an over head projector. Cody squinted as her writing was rather small, and smudged in eloquent cursive letters. A language he had not learned to read, so he guessed each letter and made sure to make the ones he couldn't read to look like he had smudged them on accident. She checked his notes at the end of every week. Not just his, the whole class, and to say the least it was pointless he was the only one writing down the notes. He took a minute break, letting his hand shake free and loose as he looked around. Everyone else was chattering away with the person next to them.

He looked to the head of the class to find Mrs. Cox happily engaged in a news paper she must have picked up from the front office.

Cody didn't have a class with anyone he knew until third period Geometry. He had it with Evan, his best friend. He didn't have any classes with his friend Ted because he was a senior. Seniors in any other school would be aloud classes with lower classmen if they needed the credit, but not in this school. It was entirely too dangerous.

They didn't have assigned seats in this class so Cody made his place right beside Evan. Evan smiled up at him and Cody could only nod. He was not having a good day. He was nearly late to first period. He hadn't eaten breakfast that day, his stomach was growling loudly and he was clutching it in embarrassment in hopes his arms would block out the loud noise. His mom had been to tired to give him a ride to school so he had to run the whole three blocks. His second period teacher wasn't there today so they had sub.. A sub that didn't have any clue what he was doing, a sub that ended up running out half way through the period because the rest of his class decided to greet him with loads and loads of crumpled spit soaked paper.

"Hey Cody." Evans voice was soft and Cody replied. "Hey Evan."

They didn't talk much in this class, they didn't talk much in any of their classes. They figured bringing as little attention to themselves as possible was the best thing for them. They whispered quietly every now and then but other then that they stared quietly up at their math teacher and ignored the others around them as they rudely talked back, threw objects back and forth across the room, and left as they pleased.

Lunch finally rolled around and Cody was excited he would get to see his friend Ted. They had their own lunch table. It was near the school stage, at the back of the cafeteria. Cody and Evan sat down, neither of them ate lunch. This would make Cody's day worse. He was cranky when he didn't eat. But usually he had such a big breakfast that it held him off till diner that night.

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he tensed slightly until he saw Evans smile and he relaxed. "Hey Ted." Ted sat down next to Cody and pulled out his lunch.

"Hey boys how has your day been?" Ted took a large bite of his sandwich, his free hand popping open a can of soda.

"It was pretty good for me, but Cody here hasn't been having any luck." Evan motioned to his best friend who sat across from him.

"What's up Codes?" Ted looked to Cody and swallowed his mouth full before speaking again. "Tough day?"

"Yea to say the least." Cody forced his lips up into a half smile.

John Cena watched from across the lunch room as Ted and Cody spoke, a smirk across his lips as he sat on a window sill. He tapped his fingers along the brick and let his eyes travel over Cody's back. Cody had this air about him, an air that drew John in and brought out his protective instincts. "Yo, John…" He heard Randy next to him.

"What's up man?" John let his eyes fall from Cody and travel to his closest friend.

"We on for tonight?" Randy sat next to John in front of the window and tilted his head to look at his friend in curiosity.

"Yea man, of course." John nodded furiously and turned his gaze back. But Cody was gone. Ted and Evan still sat comfortably at their table. Where was Cody? John panicked momentarily before he found the smaller man across the room at the utensil table grabbing a fork.

Randy followed Johns gaze and gave a loud laugh. One that went un heard in the hustle and bustle of the lunch room.

"What?" John turned.

"Really John, Cody Runnels? I didn't peg you for the scrawny type." Randy watched Cody sit back down and hand Ted the fork he had grabbed for him to be able to eat the pudding he had packed. Ted was deathly in love with his vanilla pudding.

"He's not scrawny at all… He has potential. " John spoke up for the smaller man who had no idea he was someone's topic of conversation let alone John Cenas.

"Yea, right." But Randy let it go. John was a stubborn man. Randy had known John had had his eye on Cody for a long time and knew there was no talking his friend out of whatever he planned on doing. So he turned from John and stole a tater-tot from the table next to him.

"Hey!" The boy below him yelled and Randy looked down.

"What?" Randy glared and held his fist up as he chomped down on the tot taking the rest into his palm watching the smaller man as he stood back up to his full height.

"Nothing man.." And the boy turned back around and attempted to forget his dear tots. Randy chuckled and John shook his head at his friend.

"Grow up man.."

"Hey, I like tots…he wasn't eating them." Randy defended himself. But John got up and left as Cody pushed himself away from his table and began to walk from the lunch room.

Cody walked down the empty hall way, probably not the best idea seeing as he was probably second smallest to Evan in the whole school. He had to grab his Chemistry book from his locker before the bell rang or he wouldn't be able to.

John followed suit quietly, silently watching over his boy. He watched as Cody opened his locker and ten million things fell out trampling the smaller boy and he had to hold back a laugh and he walked forward to help him. Cody's reaction was expected so he ignored the jump and step away in fear that Cody sent him.

All Cody could think was ' Great another thing to add to my wonderful day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is in John's point of view**.

John's smile dropped as Cody continued to step back. "Hey man, I just thought you could use some help." John stepped closer inch by inch.

"I don't need help." John smirked at Cody's boldness and the boy stood up straight in an attempt to look taller.

"Well, can I help anyway?" John smiled at the younger boy and stepped down so he was on one knee to pick up the various papers, pens, pencils and other various locker effects that had scattered out across the hall way.

He heard Cody sigh and was soon joined on the ground a pair of hands helping him gather all the objects. He stood, Cody still on the ground in front of him, his arms were full of papers and a book. Cody looked up at him and he had to push back the thoughts that racked his mind, thoughts that were made for late nights in bed when John couldn't get to sleep and needed a new way of relaxation, a way he had found out about when he was eleven. A way he very seldom reduced too.

He watched Cody stumble to stand back up. His hands were less full then his own and John made to push all the things back into Cody's locker messily. Before they closed the locker John grabbed the boys chemistry book and handed it to him.

"Thanks John…" Cody grumbled, holding the book close to his chest as if John was going to make a move to steal it, rip it's pages out and throw it into Cody's face. John scoffed at the thought, what an unnecessary thing to do to a book, not like the book ever did anything to anybody!

"No problem Cody." They both heard the loud bell go off . Cody looked over Johns shoulder as the elder of the two turned his head to watch as a throng of students piled out of the cafeteria and rushed in their own directions.

"Where is your next class?" John asked but Cody was already half way down the hall, John could just barely see his mop of raven hair as it bounced down the hall way and disappeared around a corner. He sighed in frustration at least he got to talk to the kid. He made a turn to find Randy but figured he'd be in the gym smoking in the UN used locker room.

John wasn't one for paying attention in class but today's encounter with the object of his affection made it all worse. He had three more classes after lunch and each one of them he dozed off, his eyes zoning in on an object usually the black board beyond the teachers head so it at least looked like he was paying attention and he began to day dream about the younger boy..

By the end of the day John had thought up at least fifteen different scenarios concerning the Runnels kid. And in his last class of the day he made it his mission to find him after school and have a little chat with him.

When the release bell rang John stood up from his desk and shamelessly pulled up his pants that were falling lowly on his hips, the very tip of his boxers peeking out from under the waist band of his pants. He dusted off his shirt and made his way down the hall, on the way to the front doors of the school he encountered his friends Randy, Mike and Jake.

"Hey John heard you were into the Runnels kid again." Mike spoke up as the four of them made their way past two guards and out into the courtyard or what used to be a courtyard but now was a large plot of land strewn about with trash, graffiti, loud music and carnage of what used to be a very nice looking school.

"Yea, what's it to you?" John was looking around for the spoken. He shouldn't be to hard to find, he was the second smallest in the school, a soft mop of black hair rested upon his head and he had the most amazingly alluring cerulean eyes in the world , John was sure of it.

"Nothing, just he's a sophomore…" Mike's voice came flooding back into his brain before John jumped in excitement as he spotted the pixy from across the yard about to exit the school grounds with Ted Dibiase in tow.

"Hey, I'll catch you guys later, were still on right?" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran after Cody.

"Yea man ten o'clock!" Jake and Randy yelled after him shaking their heads.

John caught up with Cody just as he approached Ted's car. "Hey Cody.!"

He stopped in front of the car. He stood up straight and gave a short cough. He could feel Ted's curious gaze next to him. "I was wondering if we could get something to eat?"

Cody looked shocked, and his brows furrowed. "I don't think so John, maybe some other time…" Cody spoke. John nodded and the smile that was forcing its home onto his lips fell instantly, and he backed away from the car. "See you around Ted" He spoke before he turned and walked away towards his home.

He didn't expect to get his way that day. John had never talked to Cody before today. He was talking to himself that night as he walked to Jakes house where he was to meet, him, Randy and Mike.

He knocked on the door and Jake's mother answered. "Hello John, the boys are in the back." She wore a warm smile as she guided him into the house and offered him a drink which he politely declined as he walked down the narrow hallway to the two of only two bedrooms in the house.

"Hey Guys." He opened the door to find they had already started with out him.

"That's bull shit Mike you fucking lost!" Randy yelled as he and Mike sat in front of a small TV Jakes mom had bought him for his birthday last year. She had saved up all the money she had saved from her two shifts at the local hospital. Randy had brought over the ps2 his father had brought him from his travels.

"Hah, Randy chill it's just a game. Hey John!" Mike stood from his spot on the floor, dropping his controller to the bed, leaving a very annoyed and furious Randy to restart the game.

"Jake, play me!" Randy ordered.

"No man, because when I kick your ass you'll just get mad at me." Jake chuckled and shook his head. John fell to the bed his hands above and behind his head as he stared up.

Most wouldn't believe that he and his friends spent a lot of their nights tucked up in Jakes house playing video games and talking about sex drinking and wrestling, their one and only chance of getting out of the town they had all grown up in.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**We are back to Cody's POV.**

**Note!: I did indeed get back on my LiveJournal, I reorganized, deleted and cleaned out everything. So far I only have Ocean Eyes posted but I plan on posting everything from here onto there as well. Feel free to find and add me. My lj name is "TokiCandy"**.

Cody woke the next morning and the weather had completely changed. It was now muggy and wet. He could hear the patter of large rain drops as they struck his window. He groaned low in his throat and pushed his legs free of his blanket. He turned over onto his back and stretched his arms above his head.

Cody let out a long breath as every muscle and bone gave way under the pressure and he felt less tight and constricted. He trudged his legs over the side of his bed and hissed at the cold of the tiled floor, picking his feet up fast before blinking his eyes open and slowly letting down one foot after the other. He soon got used to the coldness and was able to stand up.

He looked around his room and his nose rose in disgust. He really needed to clean. He had paper after paper scattered around his room. Comic books that had worn down from the million rounds of reading they had gone through. Empty soda cans as well as cups. A plate that once had a piece of pizza or two on it sat on his desk and he had clothes lobbed around the room.

He shook his head and pushed the need to clean aside, if he didn't get moving he was going to be late. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom where Cody crossed off all the morning activities on his mental list of things to do in the morning when he woke up. He used the toilet, washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth and hair (He had showered the night before.). He made it back to his room in less than ten minutes and tugged on a pair of Levi's faded washed blue jeans. He hated how they rode low on his hips. He didn't much like wearing a belt so he walked around school most days making sure his pants weren't to low. He fit right in. Cody rolled his eyes at the thought of fitting himself in at that school.

Cody accompanied his jeans with a dark mauve shirt. He brushed the cotton down straight with the palms of his hands and smiled as his fingers ran across his growing abs. He had talked Ted into allowing him to lift weights with him every other night, last night being the most recent. Evan joined in sometimes but the smaller boy stated that he would rather focus on his schooling then how big his abs was. So he and Ted had left it at that and still invited him but if he declined they didn't hold it against him.

As Cody rushed down the hall to the kitchen he spared a look at a clock hanging above the stove, he had just enough time to scarf down a piece of toast and some apple juice before he ran out. He pulled on a black hooded sweat shirt and swept the hood over his hair. He stuffed the piece of toast his mother had made him into his mouth but not before downing the glass of juice she had poured him, said goodbye to his parents and he was out the door still tugging on his favorite pair of Adio shoes his mom and dad had bought him for his birthday last year. He wore them everywhere.

Walking down the street Cody let out a frustrated cry, he had stepped into the biggest puddle he was sure he had ever seen. An inch of his pants were soaked in mud and water and god knows what else. He looked up and closed his eyes. He had hoped this day would be better then yesterday, but he was sorely mistaken, well that's at least what he thought.

"Hey Cody!" Cody turned, he expected Ted to be zooming down the street in his car, ready to pick his needy friend up but who he saw was a complete surprise he had almost wished it had been Ted.

"John…" Cody walked to the edge of the concrete and looked in the window of the car. He wasn't in the drivers seat no, Randal Orton was. He had to stand back that boy terrified him. He was most certain Randy was the only boy in the school Cody would have trouble standing up to.

"Hey man, you need a ride?" John leant over Randy and motioned to the back of his car where an empty seat called to Cody.

"Umm, I think I'll just…" He was cut off as he pointed in the direction of the school. Hinting he would walk. His voice was shaky and his hand felt cold under the water that fell down. It was coming down in rivulets now. He could feel it soaking through his jacket and into his shirt underneath. His socks were wet as well and he moved his feet back and forth in discomfort.

"Come on kid, get in." Randy had spoken up, his eyes rolling as he pushed the button to unlock the back seat door. Cody shrugged and looked around before opening the door and sliding in. He jumped when Randy spoke again. "Put this down before you sit, I don't want water ruining my seats." Randy handed him a towel.

"Okay…"

The ride was pretty silent on Cody's part. He sat quietly in the back while John and Randy spoke. Cody didn't ever notice Johns glances into the mirror to watch Cody in the back. He had tuned them out for a good portion of the ride so he wasn't really sure what their topic of conversation was. He stared out of the window and watched as the rain increased in speed as they drove down towards the school parking lot. It slowed as the car did and parked.

When he got into the car Cody had pulled off his hood, but now as they exited the vehicle he pulled it back over his head. John almost pulled it off, he loved the locks of black hair that adorned the boys beautifully shaped head, and he could only imagine how soft it would feel between his fingers.

Cody thanked Randy for the ride before he walked away and across the parking lot to meet up with Evan. He was greeted with a soft pat to the shoulder and a sweet good morning from his smaller friend. "How was your night?" Evan had said as Cody and he began to walk towards the still chained double doors.

"It was better than the night before." Cody replied and nodded again to Carl as he and Evan stepped through the threshold. They didn't even cringe at the stench of weed or the blaring music that pumped into their ears. They simply walked to Cody's locker first to grab his first book he would need before they made their way along the corridors towards Evans and then they met Ted near a string of computer labs that didn't even have computers in them.

Ted was leant against the wall his binder hitched against his stomach as he talked to another senior Cody was familiar with. Mike Mizanin. Cody wasn't much of a fan of him but he and Ted constantly talked. I guess it was a class thing, he had known Mike since he was in fifth grade; just like Cody had known Evan since they were in fourth grade. Ted and Cody had known each other since Cody was in fourth and Ted was in Sixth. He had only met Mike this year, on the first day of school when he bumped into the older boy and Ted had saved Cody from a serious beat down.

The two boys walked closer cautiously and they stood stunned when Mike turned and grinned. His eyes lingering a bit longer on Cody then he had hoped he would. "Hey Runnels." He spoke in a soft whisper as he walked by and all Cody could do was stand still and wish him away. His breath along Cody's neck made the small boy shiver in all ways but good.

When Mike was gone and down the hall Cody looked up to Ted. Evan had already placed himself in front of their older friend. "What were you talking to him for?" Cody spoke up as they began walking down the hall way. Neither of them had their first period in even the same general area so why they all walked together was never discussed, they just pushed it away. It helped having Ted around, a senior, Not to many kids messed with them and when they did Ted was there to save the day.

"He's pretty cool once you get to know him Codes." Ted nudged his friend in the side. Cody rolled his eyes. That was his Ted sticking up for all those he thought needed sticking up for, even when they didn't disserve it, and Cody was dead set on thinking Mike didn't disserve it.

"Yea, yea what ever Teddy…" Cody giggled at the glare Ted sent his way at the mention of his long time nickname. Evan laughed a loud.

"Aww, Teddy, That's a cute name!" They all heard as Randy, Jake and John came towards them. Ted stood up straight and let out a loud cough to clear his throat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cody and Evan stood next to them, arms crossed over their chest as they watched a conversation unfold.

"Just wondering if your on for tonight…. Teddy." Randy paused in his sentence to chuckle out the last word.

Ted flushed and nodded. "Yea man, I'm game."

Cody and Evan looked to each other in panic before looking back at the four in front of them.

"Good, wouldn't want you to miss out on anything.." Jake added in. John hadn't spoken a word, his eyes were set on Cody. The younger could feel his gaze burning into his cheek and he turned to meet matching blue eyes. He held back a small smile but the blush couldn't be stopped and it only grew darker as he watched the smirk come to John's lips.

"You should bring little Evan and Cody with you." Randy spoke as he watched the scene between Cody and John beside him. Cody looked up shocked at the mention of his name and shook his head.

"No, I'm- I'm not into what ever you guys are doing." Cody stuttered, his lisp becoming profound and he found the smirk on Johns face getting larger an act of disrespect and he glared at the senior snapping his head to look at him.

"Cody, I think you and Evan would really like it." Ted squeezed both of his friend's shoulders with his two large hands.

"Sounds good to me." Evan shrugged causing Cody to look at him in surprise.

"Well that's it then. Meet us at Jakes at ten all right? That is if you two don't have a bed time." Randy teased as he walked away Jake after him and John lingered just a bit longer to catch Cody's eyes one more time to smile. But Cody kept his head turned and he was forced to walk after his two friends when Randy called after him.

"What the hell guys!" Cody yelled once the other three were out of ear shot.

"Cody, it will be fine, you'll enjoy it I promise." Ted reassured his closest friend.

Cody shook his head. "I'm not into that kind of stuff Ted…." And he walked away towards his first period leaving a very confused Ted and Evan. 'What the fuck is he talking about?' they thought in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Here is an update I know you've been waiting for. I've just been extremely busy. So I've devised a plan to help me out and get updates out at a more detailed time. So, I will only update this story and "Hero" if I get enough comments. I figure it's no use in updating a story if I don't know if people are really reading and enjoying them. So yes, I will only update if I feel it's being read enough and the comments are proof of that.**

**So here is the long awaited up date for "Loose Yourself."**

**Go!**

Cody was in a pretty pissy mood for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe that Ted and Evan had gotten them into god knows what with Randy Orton and his clan. Randy Orton stood for everything you shouldn't do in Cody's book and Ted had set them up a date with him and his friends for that night. And he knew he'd be going, Evan was going and he didn't want his smaller friend around them all alone, even if Evan was older.

Cody pouted throughout their class together, annoying Evan because he had no idea what it was Cody figured they would be doing. Ted would never allow them to hang out with a bunch of guys he knew could harm Cody and him in any way shape or form, so why didn't Cody trust him?

Evan pushed Cody's childish acts to the side until lunch, when they were all gathered around their lunch table, Ted once again digging through his lunch bag as Cody and Evan watched on. Cody was resting the side of his head on his arms while he listened to his two friends talk. He couldn't understand how they could be so relaxed.

Evan was laughing at something Ted had said when he looked up and caught John looking towards them, well not them, towards Cody. With a look Evan was very surprised to catch the senior sporting. Randy was talking animatedly next to him to Jake and Mike was holding his fist in the air towards a much smaller boy who was now handing him his lunch tray. Evan shook his head but turned his gaze back to John who was still burning a hole through Cody's cheek.

"Evan?" The middle boy looked to his older friend and shrugged.

Soon the day had ended and Ted was ushering a still very much pouting Cody and an excited Evan into his car. "See you there guys!" He had yelled to Randy and John as they parted ways in the parking lot.

"Cody, you need to chill out. Nothing bad is going to happen, were going to play some games." Ted spoke from the driver seat; Cody had spread himself out in the back, his foot rested against the glass of the window. "And get your disgusting feet off my clean window." Ted shot back as they pulled into the drive way of Jakes home.

"Come on Codes, were just here to play games." Evan said as he opened up the backseat door and pulled Cody out by his arms. The young man struggled to get to his feat and when he was straight he looked to his friend and pushed passed him to walk beside Ted. Evan could only roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Ah, you made it!" Mike said loudly as they were escorted to Jakes room by his mom.

"Yes, we made it." Ted chuckled and sat down beside Randy on the bed.

"And you brought your puppies with you." Randy grinned as Evan and Cody walked into the room shutting the door behind them. Cody looked around the room and instantly felt like a dumbass. They really were just here to game and have fun.

Standing awkwardly by the door he was left alone when Evan was invited to sit next to Jake and play.

"Cody, you can sit over here." Cody heard from John who sat on the upper part of the bed, near the head board. He was shoeless and his legs were laid out across the length of the bed, he had a small smile on his lips and Cody melted into the carpet at the light in his eyes and the dimples that came with the adoring smile.

"Yea-yea okay.." And he did, Cody made his spot next to John, he to remove his shoes. He sat at the edge of the bed, Johns leg rested against his lower back and he was yanked back by Ted's arm, he was now laying across Johns legs and he blushed and shook his arm free of Ted's hand, Ted was no laughing loudly at the position the two were in and Cody scrambled to fix himself. He now sat on the other side of John, in the same position. John was looking over at him but all Cody could do was staring down at his hands which rested comfortable in his lap. He pulled at his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "What?" He managed to mumble out catching John off guard.

"Nothing really, I just noticed how cute you are when you blush." John got bold and the smile he had on morphed into a sneer as Cody's eyes shot to his and John placed his hand on Cody's to still his motions. He heard the youthful boy beside him gulp and watched as his Adams apple bobbed in his throat and John ran his tongue up and over his lips.

The five other men in the room weren't paying any attention to them as they jumped up as Evan made his way through the check mark once more before his opponent. Cody jerked and John cooed him down as his lips got closer and closer to the skin of Cody's neck. Cody began to shake softly as he felt Johns breathe on his hot skin, and then it was all lips and kisses and Cody's head fell back against the wall behind him and his mouth fell open as John mouthed across his throat and up to his ear.

"Cody Runnels, so cute, so innocent, so soft." Johns lips were placed against Cody's ear as he spoke and Cody held back a whimper as he felt the hot tongue slither out and cup his ear before Johns teeth came down gently on the cartilage.

They were pulled from their moment when Ted fell back on the bed and laughed as they heard yelling and cheering from the floor. Evan had won, and was no jumping up and down and rubbing his victory in Jakes face who had chunked his controller down on the ground and stood up.

Before they could be caught Cody had pulled away from John and turned his head to the TV beside them. John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved his other from Cody's lap and into his own to cover the very prominent bulge still growing in his pants. Cody on the other hand was having trouble concealing his own and he got up to excuse himself to the bathroom which he was given directions to by Randy who had a Cheshire look to him as he watched Cody walk from the room and he glanced to John who shrugged.

Cody made sure to shut the door softly behind him before he fell against the sink, his hands gripping the marble of the counter as he looked in the mirror. He was flushed, he had tints of pink were Johns lips had been and his breathing was erratic. He turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the water bringing the small pool of liquid to his face and washing his face free of arousal. Well he tried.

John was sitting comfortably on the bed, his eyes glued to the door waiting for Cody to come back and when he did he looked even worse than he did when he left. His eyes were avoiding John and his hands were in his pockets, he could see his fingers tapping against his thighs. He held back the smile that threatened his mouth.

The rest of the time Cody spent on the floor between Ted and Randy, who were now playing. And when he it came time to leave Cody couldn't have been any more relieved. He jumped up and was out of the door in record time. "See you at school tomorrow guys!" He threw over his shoulder as the door closed behind him.

"Bye Cody." John whispered as The rest of them piled out of the room. He got up from the bed and followed them. He stood back as they said their good buys and see you tomorrows.

Tonight was like one more step closer to the boy to him. He didn't regret it at all, well maybe the fact that five other guys were in the room. Maybe Cody would have been more relaxed and open had it just been him and John. Maybe next time it will be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:The reviews thing still goes for all of my stories guys. Updates are the result of comments**

Cody had laid in bed that night running the palm of his hand over the area of his neck were he could still feel Johns lips, his own lips trembled with the thought of what could have been had they been the only two in the room. His skin tingled and his breath caught. His hand traveled from his neck to his bare, smooth chest, the tips of his fingers skimming across his nipples as he rubbed over his collar bone before beginning the journey south where a tent had started to pitch in his boxers. The mere thought of Johns hand so close to his member brought a new heat to Cody he had never known and he enjoyed it ever so much. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as he pushed his blanket down to pool at his feet. He tugged gently at the waistband of his boxers before shoving those down to mingle with the cotton of his bed sheets.

His breath hitched as he traced the head of his cock with the tip of his pointer finger, his tongue slipping free of its damp confines to quench his lips thirst. A motion that did nothing and Cody got the distinct feeling only the sense that only Johns own kiss could satiate the feeling that was pooling in his ever being. His hand came to wrap around his now weeping member and he hissed as his cool palm circled his heated skin. His eyes fell shut and he concentrated on the lingering sensation of John. He could almost smell him, the diverse smell of mint and automobile oil. Cody's teeth came down on his bottom lip as he arched his hips off the bed to thrust into his palm time after time.

The image of John above him, his gruff voice mumbling words of how sexy, how damn hot Cody looked under him as he thrust into over and over again the boy beneath him. And Cody came with a sharp cry as stream after stream of white pearly nectar landed on his hand and toppled down to rest at his pubic bone. His chest heaved as his belly undulated, and he caught his breath. A bead of sweat trudged down his temple and he cursed the lack of air in his room. In desperate need of another shower he ignored his seed running down his thigh picked up his boxers and made a dash for the bathroom across the hall. Shutting the door he quickly climbed into the shower and began to wash away all the sweat, and cum. He had hoped the water would as well wash away the thoughts he had been having but to no prevail and within seconds he had his hand wrapped back around himself and was leaning desperately against the shower wall.

John had tried to sleep, he did. But he continuously tossed and turned in his bed. By the time he had realized sleep wasn't an option for him tonight his bed sheets were tangled between his legs and he frustrated, kicked and pulled to untangle himself so he could sit up comfortably and think up his next tactic to get the younger man closer and comfortable around him. Cody tasted sweet. His skin was soft, John smirked at the thought, and John could feel the fast pace at which Cody's heart had been beating as John had passed his lips over the jugular vein pulsating under the skin of Cody's neck. Cody tasted like acai berries and peach juice. John scoffed at the female like description. But he couldn't help it. Those were John's two favorite fruits and there was no question that Cody tasted just as sweet. John sat up until three in the morning attempting to figure out a plan to snatch Cody right from under his feet, with the intention to catch him of course. He had the feeling he could never let the boy fall. He figured he would just have to get it through to the boy that he could trust him. What John didn't know was that time would come sooner then he thought. He was soon dripping into sleep and with one last slow blink of his eyes John fell asleep.

Cody had troubles getting dressed this morning; he skimmed through three different shirts and couldn't decide between his two favorite pairs of pants. Before right before he was going to be late he finally settled for a black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He dashed down the street to the school. His backpack strapped to his shoulders, the large books inside smacking against his back causing a dull ache before he reached the chained double doors and managed to push past two other people walking in. He had just enough time to throw his things in his locker and if he ran fast enough would make it to first period.

But as he was slamming his locker shut a hand came down on his shoulder and he tensed. "Well well Cody Runnels. What's a small cute thing like you doing all alone in a dangerous school like this huh? "Cody had heard this voice many a times. Stephen Farrelly, the accent was distinct and Cody flinched as the hand crushed his shoulder blade. "What do you want Stephen?" Cody turned, his voice shaky as the older teen stepped forward mashing Cody to his locker, Cody bit back a whimper as the area of his back where his books had been abusing was crushed against the metal.

"I heard John Cena has a little crush on you, yea?" Stephen snickered. Cody tilted his head up to look at Stephen and with much struggle was able to squeeze past him and step back.

"I don't know what your talking about. " And Cody turned, but before he could walk away he was pulled back by his collar and slammed against the lockers. His head tilted back smacking against a top locker as he howled in pain.

"Well, I think you do. And I'm just a little bit upset I didn't get to you first." Stephen's face zoned in on Cody's he was now nose to nose with the younger boy. "You are indeed a great catch, and I can only imagine the things I would do to you behind closed doors."

"To bad, they won't happen." Stephen rolled his eyes and dropped Cody, he turned around. "John, we were just talking about you!" The Irish boy chuckled and looked down at Cody who was staggering up.

"Leave him alone Stephen, he has class." John raised a brow and stepped forward, taking hold of Cody's arm and pulling Cody into him.

"Well, I was only going to walk him to class, just make sure he got there safe." Stephen rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Well, I get the feeling he wouldn't make it to class with you, so I'll take over. But thank you." And john turned with Cody. "Back of Farrelly, he's not into boys who look like condiments people put on their sandwiches. " John sneered and guided Cody down the hall, ignoring the yells behind him.

By the time they got to the class the bell had already rang and Cody was late, but John had it covered. He opened the door and pushed Cody inside, walking in behind him and before the teach could send Cody out John told her that he was needed in the office, and he was told by the principle to walk him to class, and that she hadn't gotten a note because everyone was so busy they hadn't even seen Cody walk out.

For lack of care she only nodded excused Cody and sent him to his desk. John smiled and looked to Cody, a quick wink in his direction and John left the room.

Cody knew he would have to thank John, he would feel terrible if he didn't. He didn't know what would have happened had John not shown up. So when lunch rolled around, Cody made his way to his Ted, and Evan's table. Waited for John to walk in and when he did Cody sucked in a breath, and stood up. Telling Evan and Ted he would be right back. He ignored the odd look Randy was giving him and the snarl Jake was sending his way and walk straight to John. When he got there he stood silent for a minute before he spoke. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for this morning." A hand was put in his face. And he shut his mouth quickly. Worry flashed through his face. As if maybe John had not wanted him to thank him. Maybe he didn't care?

"It's no problem Cody, but if you really want to thank me, you'll come hang out with me this weekend? Just me and you, we could go get something to eat, go to my house play a few games?" John had his signature dimple flaring smile on as he spoke. He wasn't worried at all about his question.

Cody thought about it, looked back at his two friends who were watching intently. "Okay. Saturday?"

John nodded his head. "I'll pick you up at your place around ten in the morning then."


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I have turned my livejournal into a preview page, it has all the story previews on their, complete with summary and a photo. I have a new story idea coming out soon and if you'd like to check it out follow the link given on my profile and let me know what you think of the new story.**

Cody woke up fairly early for a Saturday. Today was the day, the day he went on a "date" with John Cena. He gulped at the thought, his Adams apple causing a dull ache along his throat as it bobbed in anticipation. He pushed the covers from his legs as he sat up, groaning as he looked at the clock next to his bed, the red letters flashing tauntingly, Eight O'clock. He had two hours to get up, make himself presentable and be ready by ten when John said he would be by to pick him up. It was to Cody's knowledge that he had gotten the directions from Ted in their Government class on Friday.

Cody peeked out of his room. No one was home. Typical for a Saturday, he was usually the only one without plans. The house was silent minus the pitter patter of his unclothed feet as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast so he would have enough time to banter over what he would wear. He stuffed his last piece of waffle, prepared in the toaster slathered in butter and syrup into his mouth before downing his glass of milk and dropping his dishes in the sink as he walked by.

Standing in front of his closet he was back in his room. He had his hip cocked to the side and a hand on the other hip. He was eyeing his clothing options. Not to many. He finally settled on a pair of faded ripped in the knees jeans. He also decided on a plain black collared shirt. Collar down of course he didn't want to look to cheesy. He laid his choice of clothing on his bed before he walked back out and into the bathroom. His shower was far from quick as he shaved, ran the soapy wash cloth down and around his body at least four times for good measure and scrubbed his hair twice. He was a tint away from pink when he got out. He brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked back into the hall and to his room where he got dressed. Pulling the shirt over his head he shook his hair, droplets of water running down his clean skin as he did so. Free wet spots scattered around the collar of his shirt. He sighed to himself as he looked in the mirror over his wooden dresser. He ran the palm of his hand over his chest, smoothing out the material of his shirt. He looked down at himself and a half hearted smile came upon him. He looked pretty damn good; he hoped John thought the same.

By the time he dubbed himself good and ready ten had rolled around and John was knocking on his screen door. His calm demeanor vanished and he found himself shaking and nervous. He rushed around the house gathering his things, wallet, house keys, and shoes. He was slipping on his last shoe when John knocked once more and called for him. "One minute!" He hollered back from the living room.

He opened the door, and smiled. He ran his hands absentmindedly through his hair and popped open the screen door. He walked out and greeted John with a "Good Morning." In return he was granted a sweet kiss to the cheek and a "Good morning yourself." To hide the flush growing on his cheeks he turned to lock his door. When he turned back around John was standing at the end of his driveway passenger side door open and he stood next to it.

Cody smiled as he slid into the car and John closed the door. They were on the road within seconds. An awkward silence filled the car as John turned onto a road that led them into a busy town. "I love this place, great food. Have you eaten anything yet?" John parked the car in front of a small café.

"Uh- I had breakfast around eight but other than that no." Cody got out of the car when John did and looked around. He had never been to this side of the town before. He didn't even know it existed. It was buzzing with shops, café's bakeries, and people. Cars roared down the road on two sides. It was nothing like where they were from, damp, dark and quiet, unless you get caught on the streets at night and youths are running around causing mayhem. When gun shots go off and screams are heard a mile away.

"Ah, well then we'll just have a little snack, unless your hungry?" John held the door open for him as they entered the café. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Hey Johnny!" An old man behind the counter yelled towards them and Cody's eyes got wide. John came here often enough that they knew his name? He looked to the older boy and raised one brow.

"He's friends with my dad; I used to come here a lot as a kid." Cody nodded in an 'Oh' fashion and was led to a booth near the back.

"What can I get you boys?" An older women who looked to be in her late forties stood at their table, her mouth rolled as she chewed a piece of spear mint gum, a bright smile on her face as she looked down at the two boys.

"I'll have the strawberry milk shake and an order of chili cheese fries. " John spoke up and closed his menu, he handed it to the women as she switched her gaze over to Cody who looked up at her, he was almost intimidated by her watchful stare. "I'll- um- I'll have a chocolate shake with an order of tater tots." He too handed her his folded up menu.

"All right, that's a strawberry milkshake, a chocolate milkshake, an order of chili cheese fries and an order of tots. Sounds good." She turned and walked away, seconds later they heard her yell their placed order out to the man in the kitchen.

"So Cody, how is sophomore year treating you?" John leant back into the booth, his hands coming to rest on his chest, his eyes searched over Cody's figure making the younger teen feel like a piece of meat. Cody figured he could live with that feeling as long as John was the one giving it to him. He shook the thoughts from his head and opened his mouth. To his horror, not a single word came out.

Chuckling John shook his head, "I feel you, my sophomore year blew, oh thank you." John took the glass of water their waitress had brought over for them; he slid one to Cody and kept one for himself.

"Your orders should be right out." And she turned and left them alone again.

John sat across from Cody and studied his date, every movement, every intake of breath, every shake of his head to move a stray hair out of his eye. He had a grin on his lips and he could see that it was causing Cody's nerves to go haywire. He reached his hand over the table and caught Cody's in a soft grip. "Hey, you okay?"

Cody looked up when he felt John's fingers lace with his own. "Yea-yea I'm fine…." Saved by the waitress in the pink skirt.

"Here you go cuties, one order of chili cheese fries, one order of tots, a chocolate shake and a strawberry shake. Enjoy, if you need anything my names Merrie."

They ate in silence, Cody had gotten distracted by the sounds of the busy café, John by the pout of Cody's lips as they wrapped around the straw of his drink.

Lunch was soon over and Cody was sure he could pass out right then and there. They were now on their way to Johns house, Cody wasn't sure he wanted to leave the small town, it had a homey texture to it. Everyone seemed happy, felt safe.

They pulled into an apartment building and John led him up two flights of stairs until they reached a door that had the numbers"34" on it in a dull green, the three looked about to fall off and the four he was pretty sure was on it's way upside down.

"Home sweet home." John's words were sarcastic as they walked in. It was warm, not to warm but warm. The apartment was also spotless, not a single shoe on the ground. Cody kicked his feet clear of his own shoes as John did by the front door and was led into a room near the back. A room that was lit up by a single black light, the window was covered with a black sheet. The bed was made neatly and Cody smiled at the thought of John waking up every morning and making his bed first thing. Various gaming posters splattered the walls, and the floor was a tan colored carpet. A small TV was set up on a table near an outlet facing away from the window, a beanbag chair the color of Stephens hair.

The room had a manly smell to it and Cody basked in its bitter sweetness. He found himself down on the beanbag chair in front of the TV, game system wires spread out around the floor. He was surprised he hadn't tripped.

He looked around to find John behind him. He stared down at him. "You know Cody, you really are cute." John's smile was genuine and Cody had to fight to hold down the blush that crept up his cheek bones.

"You really-really are." John got down on his knees, crawling around to settle himself in front of Cody. "So cute." And his lips were against Cody's. Cody closed his eyes and relished in the feel of Johns lips on his own once again. His hands came up to creep around John's neck and grip. The kiss was slow, hesitant at first but then John's tongue snuck out on its own accord and Cody jumped back.

"I –uh.. I should get home." He pushed away and stood up, squeezing himself between John and the chair.

John cursed himself in his mind. 'To fast you asshole…' "Sure Cody, I'll get you home." And they were back in the car and on the road.

"Listen, Cody. I'm really sorry…"

"It's fine… I'll see you okay?" And Cody closed the door behind him. 'What the fuck Cody.'

**Be sure to check out the new story coming soon on my LiveJournal!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I would like to apologize for the large span of time between updates lately, I've been busy, and when I'm not busy I'm exhausted. I've recently adopted a cold, and am home for the day so I figured I owe it to all my awesome readers and reviewers to update all my stories today…**

**And, I will indeed be starting my new story, set to be posted in winter, I'm aiming for before Christmas, as an early Christmas present to all of my reviewers. Once again, if you'd like to check out the preview there is a link to my Livejournal on my profile. Let me know what you think.**

**I love you guys, you make my day… So here you go…**

**reviews = updates!**

Cody had ignored everyone on Sunday, he had spent much of his time watching television and sitting in his room, reading comics and munching on the crumbs that were left in a bag of chips he found in the cabinet above the fridge. , the Monday at school went by just as usual. Evan and Ted did of course interrogate him about his date with John to whom Cody responded with "It was fine." and the subject was dropped with a few glances between Ted and Evan. They were genuinely concerned for their friend but if Cody didn't want to talk about it, then they wouldn't press the matter.

They were at the lunch table now, Cody was nursing a bottle of water he had purchased from the vending machines outside of the cafeteria. Ted was chatting with Evan about his father who wanted Ted to start working at their family business at the local car dealership. Ted of course had other plans, he had been planning on joining the Air Force, maybe go to college. Ted wanted, like most kids in this school to be as far away from this town as possible, to be the first in their family to make something of themselves, very few got that far, what college wanted to take a kid from a school that was only known for it's violence and intense amount of drug dealers and buyers for students?

Cody could feel Johns gaze on him, oh yes he could feel it but he was trying his best to ignore it. He knew John was sorry, and he had forgiven him already, he had forgiven the older boy the minute John pulled away but he couldn't look at him, he was too ashamed with himself. All Cody was able to think about since the first time John had touched him was the larger lips on his and when it happens it trips balls. He pushes him away and demands to go home. Cody had denied his body what it wanted and it was punishing him. Cody closed his eyes for a split second to rid his mind of all thoughts of John running his large hands down his lithe chest, trailing smooth kisses across the soft expanse of skin that stretched over his neck and collar bone. A humph of hair escaped Cody and his eyes snapped back open to reveal Ted and Evan still engrossed in their own conversation. He spared a sideways glance in John's direction and immediately wished he hadn't.

John couldn't take his eyes off of Cody, he felt terrible, he had the boy right where he wanted him, and was almost a hundred percent sure that the boy wanted to be there as well, and he pushed to far, all he had to do was stick with the soft kisses and careful touches and in no time Cody would have been beginning for more.

Randy had asked him how Cody was in bed when he got into the man's car that morning and John held his hand back in an attempt at not right fisting his friend. How disrespectful, he hoped for Randy's sake that he never heard those words come out of his mouth again.

Randy was currently on the prowl for a freshman's lunch, why He couldn't buy his own was too farfetched for John to even attempt at finding the solution to. He shook his head and returned his attention back to his "obsession". A smile made it's way to John's lips as he caught Cody looking his way, maybe he had one more chance. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and ignored Randy's calls from across the lunch room.

"John, man what the fuck are you doing!"

**  
Cody froze when he felt a presence behind him. Ted had stopped talking when he saw Evans stare was behind him and he was no longer listening to him.

"Cody…" Cody shivered as Johns breath washed over the back of his neck, ruffling his hair ever so slightly. Cody turned slowly and his faded blue eyes met baby blues as he met Johns gaze.

"Can I talk to you please." John was pleading with Cody, and it shocked the younger boy so much that he could only nodded. His mouth agape small breaths puffed from between them as he was lead out of the lunch room and into the hall way.

John looked around once making sure they were alone before pressing Cody softly to the wall and placing one hand above his head. "Listen Cody, I'm really sorry for the way I acted last night, I didn't mean to ruin the night and I would really like if you gave me one more chance to show you that I'm not just in this for fucking purposes." John spoke slowly making sure that he had Codys complete attention, and when he was done he waited and watched as Cody contemplated his words before he let out a breath as Cody gave him his answer.

"John, I really like you." Cody swallowed, and John couldn't help but watch as Cody's adams apple bobbed behind his skin and his tongue snuck out to lap at his own lips before his eyes snapped back to Cody who had began to talk again. "Like, I really like you a lot, and I must admit I liked what we did, but I think it was a little to fast for me, and maybe if we could take this a little slower, if that's okay with you.." He paused to watch Johns expression, it hadn't changed, it had stayed the same. The look of hope and a smidge of nerves accompanied by a dash of lust sprinkled his features. Cody decided he liked that look on John and he finished " I'd love to give you another chance."

He was unprepared for what came next, the softest kiss he had ever been graced with, John had moved his hand from the wall and was now caressing the back of his neck. The soft massage against Cody's pouty lips was causing a stir in his stomach that could only be described as addicting.

He tasted so good, John pulled back and with a hazy gaze pecked Cody's cheek one last time. "Thank you so much Cody." The words were whispered but he was sure Cody heard them loud and clear. He trailed his hand down Cody's arm and pulled back allowing him to walk free from the wall just as the bell rang.

"Well Cody, you should get to class, I'll see you after school okay? I have the perfect place. "

Cody's had buzzed all day with thoughts of what John could possibly had in mind, he hated to admit it but if it was only to himself he could live with that but he loved the feeling of Johns lips on his own and couldn't wait for more.

The rest of the school day went by unsurprisingly slow. But soon Cody was walking out of the chained doors and down the steps towards a waiting John. An alone waiting John, Cody looked around for the rest of Johns gang and came up with nothing. He had told Ted and Evan shortly before coming out about his plans so they wouldn't worry and rolled his eyes as he remembered the "Aww" that Evan let loose and the ruffling of his hair that Ted bestowed on him.

"Hey Cody." John slipped his hand into Cody's and tangled their fingers together pulling Cody along with him gently.

"John, where are we going?" Cody finally asked as they walked down the street.

"A place Jake and I found a couple of year's back, I think you'll really like it, that is if you're as into Comics as Ted says you are." John chuckled at the blush that trickled onto Cody's cheeks.

When they got to the building Cody wasn't at all impressed, it look like a broken down fire house. He looked to John with a raised eye brow. "Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover, come on." Cody was pulled into the building and immediately regretted doubting the place. Shelves and shelves, and even more shelves of comic books of all types, comics from all over the country, from other countries, Comics old and Comics new. Cody's eyes grew in size as he turned on the spot to look around. The building was two levels, and he could only imagine what wonderful comics he had yet to discover.

"Holy shit John…" He heard John laugh at his reaction.

"I know what you mean; me and Jake found this place and didn't want to leave." John, his hand still holding tight on Cody's own smaller one pulled the boy along the rows and rows of books.

Soon they were sitting next to each other on the hard wood floor, Cody was currently skimming through a Japanese comic he had found and John was relaxing back against a row of book watching on. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved the way Cody's eyes lit up when he found a book, or the way he blushed when John gave him a compliment, or the pout of his lips after John pulled his own away from them. He loved the feel of Cody's raven hair between his fingers, or the softness of his skin under his touch.

John rolled his eyes at the thought of what Randy would say if he knew how hard John had fallen for Cody. "Jesus fuck John, pussy whipped aren't you?" He batted the vision of Randy's hard steel blue eyes and laughing smirk from his vision and focused back on Cody.

Soon night was seeping in through the windows of the store and Cody had to be home. Cody stood up and searched for the empty space where the comic had once rested. He slipped it back in place before turning back to John who was now standing very close behind him.

"Ready to go?"

"Not really.." Cody giggled but took Johns hand in his own, much to John surprise and led them out of the store.

"I had a lot of fun John really; I'd love to do it again." Cody whispered as they neared his front door.

"I'd love to do it again too Cody." John mumbled as he ran one lone finger along the outline of Cody's jaw. "Cody, I really like kissing you…" John dropped his head to Cody's and held the boys head still with soft hands.

"I like kissing you too John.."

John couldn't help but face breaking grin before his lips descended to Cody's and they shared a sweet, short and soft kiss.


End file.
